


All in sudden,

by ISlippedIntoTheDiamondLife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of Meanie, Alternate Universe, Businessman Jihoon, Cheesy, CollegeStudent Seungcheol, Cursing word, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jicheol, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Build, because i love it, maybe angst later, predictable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlippedIntoTheDiamondLife/pseuds/ISlippedIntoTheDiamondLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is a college student where he follow classes to become an architect. Taking a part-time job at a little restaurant/fast-food was unavoidable. What he didn't expect to do was to meet Lee Jihoon, a businessman, who fortunately changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hello!  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic, so i hope you can enjoy it fully!  
> I would also like to apologize, english is not my first language so i hope i will not hurt you eyes while you read my fanfic.  
> I wrote it because i love this ship and that i was craving for a fic where Jihoon is the one with the "power" in his hand, i hope you don't mind.  
> I'm going to stop bothering you now , so enjoy and please don't mind all the faults i did! -

Well , Seungcheol couldn't really complain. Now in his twenties (21 to be precise) he had the chance to go to college even if it means to take a part-time job at the age of 18. He couldn't really complain when he was allowed to study for, later, be able to do what he loves even if it mean that he had to serve hot coffee like he was not burning himself, to hear customers lamenting about the lack of choices and to come back home reeking oil and meat.  
But on a Sunday at 12 p.m. , when the night at lost her youth, and when the only thing that kept him awake were the smell of fries and the noises that drunk teenagers did, he really wanted to do nothing else but complain.  
And who is more qualified that his coworker ,who became over time his friend, to carry out this mission. 

“ I hate this job, Wonwoo” he sigh through his teeth.

“I can't say that i love it either...at least we close soon and then we can go home.” Wonwoo answer, his eyes still glued on the book he was reading. 

“For you! I still have this assignment to do...” he pouted more as a habit than real blaming. 

“...Well i could offer to help you but...”

“Yes, i know architecture is not really your style.” Seungcheol says sarcastically, used to this kind of answer.

“Well yeah, but i was going to say that i can't because Mingyu is waiting for me at home.” he replied, his eyes now looking at Seungcheol but still unfaced even when he saw him blushing for no apparent reason. 

“Right.” Seungcheol closed the discussion feeling embarassed. He always felt like that when Wonwoo brings up his relationship with Mingyu, not because it was uncomfortable with it, it just reminded him the way he learnt about it. Wonwoo, not being the guy who talk about him to everyone, he didn't tell him about Mingyu at the debut of their friendship, even if Seungcheol himself did told him everything about his relationship ( well no one could really blame him, he love to talk). So when the infamous tall guy came here and asked for Wonwoo , Seungcheol thought he was his friend or even his cousin. Seungcheol being the good guy he is told the boy that Wonwoo was gathering his belongings in the restroom. What he didn't expect that day was to see a flustered Wonwoo up against the wall while the tall man was kissing his neck so passionately that this could not be a freindly “kiss”.  
Well returning to the present Wonwoo finally introduced Mingyu “formally” as his boyfriend. 

“Seungcheol, time to close up.”he heard Wonwoo said as he regained his capacities...most of them.

“Nice.”

Seungcheol sighed , seeing the end of the suffering tunnel, and looked at the customers still seating here without drinking or eating "is this a seating room?" he thought bewildered. He put on his face a practiced smile as he faced them to tell them politely to fuck off and to go to their fucking house if they want to talk. As he see them living he felt refreshed and he sighed even more, losing his smile.  
“ Now, close up and we are finished” Seungcheol thought as he clean up the table vaguely while Wonwoo was sweeping the floor. After 10 minutes they were ready to go, so while Wonwoo was searching for the keys, Seungcheol took advantage of the moment to eat the cake he “stole” ( well it was that or it would have finished in the trash). It was at this moment that someone decided to show up sunddenly the restaurant, opening the door quite strongly as though he wanted to break it. Startled by these sudden movements the only thing Seungcheol did, while Wonwoo was joging to the front door , was to stop eating his cake to the benefit of looking at the stranger who just barged in. “Wow he's scary” he thought as he examined the man. The looks on his face was nothing than uninviting, he seemed pretty angry, what oppose has it's stature which seemed tired. Despite all that he also looked handsome with his light ash-brown hair in a undercut wich flatter the shape of his face. Even if his body was what we can call petite he had a suit who tailored him perfectly in spite of the wrinkles present on his shirt and the absence of a jacket. As he recovered his senses he heard Wonwoo greeting the man and asking him what do he want. 

“Well, I know it's late but i've been everywhere and except here all the restaurant are already closed...” he begun to explain while checking his watch “ it's been now...roughly 48 hours that I have eaten something and I don't have anything home, just please...Anything will be good.” the man offered with worry in his tone of voice. 

“I'm sorry but we're going to close up to so...” Wonwoo begun.

“I can do it.” Seungcheol interrupted “ I'll just cook what's left, no big deal.”

“...You're sure? I mean he doesn't bother me but you told me that you had a assignement to return.” Wonwoo asked a little worried about his choices.

“Don't worry, it can wait and i'm not this cruel to let this man craving to death, go home, Mingyu should be worried by now. I don't want him to murder me because I retained you here longer that you should!” He exclaimed jokingly with a smile on his face.

“Ok then...here take the keys, when you lock everything up don't forget to turn off all of the light.” Wonwoo said while giving the keys to Seungcheol.

“Understood, capitain!” he grinned and chuckle when he saw Wonwoo rolling his eyes.

While Wonwoo packed his latest belongings Seungcheol looked at the man but was suprised when he saw the small man also looking at him, so he arched his eyebrows and stand where he was in a dumb attitude for a moment. "Well if you decided to stay here for this man, do something!" he talked to himself through his mind as he finished his cake swiftly. For him the night seems to not be ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first thank you to everybody who took time to read my story despite all the faults i did ( and that a lot i'm sorry), i'm back with the second chapter so i hope you enjoy it!!  
> See you at the end!

Wonwoo did leave, not without greeting the man and Seungcheol good night. Returning to the man, he saw that this one didn't even budge after Wonwoo left, so he decided to at least introtuced himself as a waiter should.

“Well, Good evening and welcome to Simple U, my name is Seungcheol and I will now be the one to serve you. Please take any seat you want, I will be back with the food as soon as possible.” he chanted and bowed at the end of his surperflous speech.

“...Thank you” the man whispered but still quirked a little smile.

Seungcheol answered the man with a smile of his and wore again his apron while the man decided to sit on the counter. He returned to the kitchen, begun to gather all the food that was left and turn the stove on to cook aliments that didn't very compliment each other. Fries, plain rice, hamburger with kimchi in it and a pre prepared seaweed soup. Whereas he was in the process of doing all that, neither of them did speak. Maybe because he was uncomfortable and tired or maybe because he was a bit angry even if it was a bit uncalled for. Seungcheol was the one who decided that he was going to stay and feed the man something: after all this was his personality, he considered himself as a good person even if his friend said that he's however sentimental and too much remorseful (he didn't listen to them, he was just a simple good guy!). Nevertheless the guy didn't really thanks him and it annoyed him a little, himself was dead tired and had nothing to eat home apart for ramen and he still have this assignement in his architecture class to hand by the end of the week. The only thing he could do now was to sigh thinking about it, and he did loudly, enough to bring the man's attention to him.

“Uh...Seungcheol right? Thank you...you know for...all this, keeping the restaurant open for me and all this, that great, thanks.”the client interrupted him in his thoughts and cooking.

Seungcheol smiled, finally he heard the thanks he deserved “You welcome! As i said to Wonwoo before, i'm not going to let you starve when we still have food, you look terrifying, tired and hungry at the same time!” what Seungcheol didn't mentionned was that he might be a little to straight-foward when he felt comfortable.

“I don't look scary, i look cute.” the man said unperturbed.

Seungcheol kept silent for a moment before exploding in laughter. He didn't except that, a man calling himself cute when he just said that he looked terrifying. He calmed himself before answering to the man the best he could.

“Really?”

“Well, that what people say most of the time when they don't know me.” the man replied and stared at Seungcheol, for the second time today, looking confused.

“Well, when you stepped in there the first thing i though wasn't “wow he's cute", i was kind of scared by the way you almost break the door, this is not really something you can define as cute.” he explained while letting chortles out of his mouth. _“Yes, you thought that but you also said that he was handsome, you find him hot!”_ he said to himself. Sometimes he just wonder why he's being like that with himself.

“Thank you, i appreciate that you were scared of me” the man grinned even if he looked like he meant those words “ My name is Jihoon by the way."

“Oh, right...you already know my name but , yeah, it's nice to meet you then. Just wait for a bit, i will be back with the food.” Seungcheol said.

Without waiting for an answer, he get back to the kitchen when the seeweed soup was finally ready. He placed all the food in appropriate plates and he return where the Jihoon guy where, positioning the dishes in front of the man who now really looked nothing but hungry.

“ Here they are, this what's left, i know that everything doesn't really match but you hungry so it must be okay, so...enjoy!” Seungcheol offered as he point at the food he just did.

As he finished his sentence Jihoon begun to eat, but when Seungcheol thought the man was going to devour everything very quickly, the latter just did the contrary: he ate like he was in a fancy restaurant, using every cutlery perfectly and if he could point any oily stain on this room they weren't any on the man hands or clothes. Seungcheol, if he was true to himself, was amazed by it, this man was not like the clients he was used to serve. He looked at his clothes, of course he was in a suit but that he didn't mean anything, although this suit looks expensive, just the look of it can confirmed that. His shirt was made by some kind of fabric he didn't touch for now a long time. The more he looked at the man and the more he could say that he didn't belong here, he was too pristine, too out of place too... _precious_  to be there, at a crappy fast-food. The more he looked and the more he had a headache, he just wanted to stop thinking about it and forget about it ,the man was just eating, but he didn't looked right, he didn't belonged there.

 

“You know, if you don't stop looking i might think you want a piece of this...” Jihoon said in a flirty tone while he showed himself with his hand.

Seungcheol choked and blushed at the same time “What? No.The fuck? This is not like that!”

“How could i know it isn't when you stared at me for at least 2 minutes, i don't think you scared of me now, right?” the man winked at him.

“How could people say that you are cute?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i did better or longer then the first chapter but i wanted to there because i found it funny. I hope you enjoy it as i enjoy writing it! Again, thank you for everybody who read it and leave kudos and all that, it mean a lot to me! It give me the motivation to write more!  
> Then, bye till the next chapter, i will try to uploade it once a week! Bye bye ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm sorry, i know i'm a little late with the chapter but i was sick. I hope you didn't forget my story and that you enjoy reading the first chapter. Thank you.

“Well they do when they don't know me, don't judge a book by his cover.”

“...You should eat before I kick you out, i'm a good person but I will not stay here all my life, I'm tired and hungry too.” Seungcheol retorted, wanting to end the conversation where he was losing arguments, enough for letting the man “win”.

Jihoon, then answered him with little “Oh, right.” before, finally eating all the food that was served to him earlier. The silence that was brought by his sentence was long, at least for Seungcheol. Currently he had nothing to do, the restaurant was relatively clean, he already brought his bag near the entry door and his phone have died down a long time ago. The only thing he could do was observing the man , but he was afraid that this one would caught him and will embarassed him by his words. Seungcheol blushed at the thought of it “ like anyone would want a piece of that, seriously...he's not that handsome...” he mumbled and continued like that. Long gone in his train of thoughts he hadn't distinguished the man's voice that was calling him and the one in his head replaying the same thing.

 

“...cheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheollie, Cheol, Cheollllllliiiieee...”

“What the hell? Don't call me like that!” Seungcheol finally responded, living his peaceful bubble in his mind that was indicating him that he was slipping into a earned slumber.

“It's kind of your fault, you didn't answer the first time i called you “Mr. Seungcheol” so i was thinking maybe you wanted me to be more intimate, with me...” he cheekly said, looking proud of himself.

“Yah, I never wanted that...” he mumbled “So what's your problem?”

Jihoon smirked “Oh reluctant, I see, I'm still one of you clients you know. I could come back tommorow and complain at you boss about your attitude.”

“That would be rude rude of you, Mister” he sarcastically said “I stayed here for making you food, even if i'm dead tired, and by the way for a man who was starving you seem perfectly good now!” he puffed.

 

The man, him, was looking at Seungcheol with a sly smile, as if he knew that the brown haired guy didn't say all the thing he wanted. And he was right, _if he think he is the only one with snarky remarks he's dead wrong_ , Seungcheol thought.

“And if you want to complain to my boss you can, i'm friend with Wonwoo, who is his son, i know them for 2-3 years, so i don't know who he will more believe if we talk to them, both of us.” he replied, proud of his arguments even if it looked a little childish from him.

“Ah! So I can assume you already working here for 3 years! That's great! Tell me more about you.” The sly smile was still present but now amusement could be see in his eyes.

“...” Seungcheol couldn't say anything, didn't find any words good enough to speak. If he had expect the man to answer him something, and he didn't, it was certainly not like that. _“This man...seriously! He's so annoying!”_ , Seungcheol blushed through his embarrasement and looked at Jihoon who was still smiling “You...”

“Me? Oh, maybe you want to know more about me ? I will tell everything you want to know if you answer my questions first, okay?”

“What? No I don't to know about you! And I'm definitely not going to answer your questions!” Seungcheol scoffed, annoyed by the man's behavior.

“Great! So my first question is a easy one, how old are you? I'm sure you wondering what's mine age, i'm 28. Now you know.” Jihoon said boldly , even more proud that earlier while ignoring Seugcheol's reply.

“I'm not telling you my age! And I don't want to know yours! Why would I ? “ he retorted defensively.

Then, there was a silence. The man didn't answer back by his flirty remarks like Seungcheol tought he would, he just looked at him. Well, looked was a understatement, he scrutinized him as if he could see his soul appear in his eyes. He glared at him so analytically that Seungcheol begun to be afraid, as if the man knew something about him that could end his life pretty quickly. It was maybe at this moment Seungcheol thought that he was too tired for this shit and that he should just give up dealing with the man behavoir by stopping any kind of conversation.

Unfortunately it was also at this moment that the man chose to speak up.

 

“If you don't want to answer me, I'm just going to guess them. At least I have a game for entraining me.”

“Ah! As if you could!” Seungcheol couldn't resist answering.

“ Don't doubt it, I will kill time without injuring eternity by knowing you more. Let's begin...hmm...For your age I give you...22 years old. Yes your face can tell me that.” The man said while frowning a little.

“Did you just quote Henry David Thoreau to me?”

“Not exactly, I did change the words a bit, but i'm pleased that you can recognize it. I can assume that you love reading. It's good, i'm also reading when I have time, it's one of my hobby like music.” Jihoon grinned as he looked at Seungcheol who seemed confused but also annoyed. Jihoon was having fun.

“Ahh! You! Stop doing that!” he growled a little, angry because of this man but also because of this tiredness he could feel in all his limbs.

“Doing what? Trying to know more about you? I don't want to, I already like you, I want to know what can I love from you.” the man hinted in a innocent tone.

Seungcheol blushed. The man was so annoying but he couldn't prevent his cheeks becoming red when the latter was complimenting him so much. It was his personality, he loved when people said good things about him.

“You're cute when you blush.” he noticed clinically “ If I remember well, your friend said that you were studying Architecture, so you are attending at college. I heard is was very prestigious, you must work hard.” he took a pause “I'm working as buisnessman, in the music industry, I have a pretty high place in the company but I earned it. I'm happy with my job.”

“You talk a lot.”

“It's beacause I want to know you more. I normally don't.” he explained.

Seungcheol sputtered “W-Well don't, I still have to close and you are taking a lot of time!”

“Right, I finished a long time ago already. How much should I pay you?”

Seungcheol picked up the plates and put them in the sink deciding he would wash them tommorow morning, Wonwoo will not mind i'm sure. “ Oh, you're not forced to. It was the rest of what was cooked for today so you don't have to pay.”

“ Okay then...” he took his wallet from his pocket “ I will give you this. Thank you for staying and for feeding me. I'm new here so I didn't know very much where I could go to eat apart from there.”

Seungcheol watched at the man lay two ￦ 10,000 banknote and heard the man words. For once this night he really smiled, happy then the man thanks him genuinely.

 

He chuckled feeling giddy by the sudden change of emotion clothed by the recurrent tiredness  “You welcome, but that too much. As I already said, I couldn't let you starving when the nearby 7/11 is so far away from here.” he smiled brightly again.

And for once Jihoon was the one who didn't say anything, stunned by the dazzling smile that made him, shamefully, blush.

 

 

As Jihoon finally convinced Seungcheol to take the money as a big tip they together exited the restaurant. It was when Seungcheol locked the door and that Jihoon was checking the time on his watch that this one took notice about how late he was for the college boy to be awake : 1:07 p.m.

 “Hey, um...i'm sorry, it's already this late, I didn't know.” Jihoon sheepishly whispered.

“Uh? What? What time is it?”

“...Maybe 1:08?”

“Fuck? Really?” Seungcheol cursed looking a bit desperate as he gazed at the sky muttering “Why? Why? Why? I just wanted to help...”

“You will be tired for college? I'm sorry?” The man repeat his apologize as if could help the boy's situation.

“I'm not worried about that. I have my first lecture at 10 a.m. , so that alright. But the next bus is like...at 2 a.m.” he explained still looking at the sky

“Oh! That not a problem. You have me.” Jihoon smirked.

“...I have you?” Seungcheol was now staring at the man, questioning him through his eyes.

As a answer he pointed a car “I can drop you off. I don't really all the streets yet but I know where college's dorms are, so that not a problem for me.”

“...Actually, I don't live at the dorm...but thank you for the offer, I appreciate it.” he tried to smile at Jihoon while he was searching for a way to come back at his home.

“That not a problem either, you can indicate me where you live.”

Before Seungcheol say anything, Jihoon put his hand on the middle of the back of the latter and lead him at his car.

Seungcheol than realized that even if Jihoon was what we could call small he had this air around him and this undeniable power that made him more powerful than a lot of men. Seungcheol couldn't say no. 

 

Jihoon smiled “Get in!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. I will try to post the 4th chapter Friday, but i can't promise you anything.   
> I had hard time writing this because of Seventeen's dark concept pictures...It was...I'm still in shock. Coups look so good with his blond hair...i can't...What a pity we couldn't see more of it (Fighting International Carats!)   
> Oh! Should I name the chapters, i don't know? Should I ?   
> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i'm sorry about this late posting. I was being lazy.  
> I wish you a good reading.

Seungcheol was already in the car when Jihoon hopped in. He didn't looked at him as he turn on the vehicle engine, looking concentrated as though his car was a baby that have to be taken care of. He could understand, himself had a car ; less luxurious than this obiviously; and he just pampered it like a new-born. He spend a lot of money on it!

Jihoon begun to strole down the street near downtown before stopping at one red light and turning his head in the direction of Seungcheol.

 

“So, where do you live from here ?” he asked.

 

“What about I give you the direction step by step?”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Jihoon merely winked, still feeling cheeky this night.

 

Seungcheol just rolled his eyes before telling the first way to go at his flat. Jihoon just followed it without any disturbance apart for the man's annoying remarks like  “When we arrived there, will you invite me over for a dessert? Maybe a drink?”. Seungcheol was to tired to answer, so he didn't, letting the man's words sink in the air even if he was a bit grateful. He wanted to sleep so much, _too much_ , that Jihoon behaviour kept him awake as he was searching for a snarky answer or just enjoy the compliments.

As they finally arrived near his home, Seungcheol was ready to leave the man’s car without any other useless chitchatting that he was despiste himself craving for. He take off his seatbelt an as he was going to thank the man and leave promptly just after that, the man surprised him when he grabed his wrist and gave him a card wich the looked paper more expensive than any letter he touched his all life.

“If i give you that will you call me ?’’ Jihoon offer , his voice steady despite the doubts that was lurking in his eyes.

Seungcheol was silent for a moment before laughing in a clear tone that show that he was amused. He looked at the paper, still laughing a little, to see that there was two numbers on it : one was a generic office number and the other was added hurrily on the paper. Seungcheol laughed again before turning his head to Jihoon who were mild confused.

“Are you kidding me ? Of course not !”

 

“What ?” Seungcheol chuckled a little, not answering the man “Why are you laughing?”

 

“Come on.... Do you really think I was buying it? Stop the game, it was funny but i'm tired now.” Seungcheol serious. 

 

“What are you talking about. It's not a game.” 

 

“Seriously, stop. All the flirt was a good joke, I laughed, you laughed. I'm tired.” he stated, deadpan. 

 

“Why would you think I was joking?”

 

“Because. Come on...I will surely believe it if we were characters of a story but ,man,that real life here. I don't have time for that, so thank you for the ride but I will now go home.” 

 

“Give me your number then.”

 

“I'm tired.” he repeated. 

 

“So give me your number. I will stop bothering you. For now. Give you number and I will prove it. I will show you that I wasn't joking.” Jihoon tried to persuade Seungcheol. 

 

“Okay.” he heard himself saying. It was not a decision from all of his mind. He was now so tired. He couldn't really chose a rational choice when his brain didn't answer the most of his commands. So he decide to take the most easy, the less urgent to be taken care of. Seungcheol relativized, it's not like the man will call him after all, and if he did he could ignore his calls. It was more easy to think like that. 

 

So he gave his number and exit the car without the man thanks him still flity while he brush it off easily. He got home and didn't eat, too tired, he just took a quickly shower and get to bed, forgeting about the man  without difficulty. Finally he let his weariness take the best of him and sink in the big comfort of his bed.

 

 

_ Seungcheol was pacing trough the door of his home. His familly home. _

_ His mother was in the big living room, waiting for someone to serve her breakfeast. She was in her favorite dress, the red one that Seungcheol hate. His father was there too, reading always reading. They didn't see him so he chose to observe them from here. In this point of view, it looked like a beautiful painting, the breath that his parents took was so little that you'd think that they are marionette. Seungcheol looked at the wall clock, informing him that it was 8:20 a.m. , his parents still seemed too busy to notice him. _

_ Suddenly a little boy stumbled in the room. He couldn't see him well but his voice was familiar.  _

 

_“ Mother, Father, Good Morning!” the boy happily said. _

 

_“ Good Morning.” Only his mother answered to the boy, his father didn't spare a glance, too deep in his own world. _

 

_“ Father, did you sleep well?” the children asked the man trying to gain his attention but failing. _

 

_“ Seungcheol! What did I say? Don't bother your father, he does not have time for you! Now go to your room, you will stay there for the rest of the day!” _

 

Seungcheol opened his eyes, waking up peacefully, not even sweating a bead. As he got up he recalled his dream. If he was true to himself he didn't surprised him, he had this kind of dream since eighteen, he was used to it by now.

After he swiftly washed his body and brushed his teeth in his tiny bathroom, he got back to his room and checked his cellphone. 

As expected he didn't have any messages, the man just took his number as a joke and he was sure of it, but deep down he was a bit dissapointed. And he didn't want to know why. 

Seungcheol took a quick breakfeast before dressing himself up. He took the only things that was clean enough to wear without smelling the scent a learn to hate. So it was a black jean and a grey sweater that should protect him form the winter's cold. He also packed his rucksack for his classes and took the keys from the restaurant out of it to put them in his pocket. Seungcheol looked at his wall clock, informing him that it was 8:20 a.m., as usual. 

It was his cue to leave his flat. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you don't min, comment what you think about the story. It will be highly appreciated, i really want to know what you think about my story and it will motivate me for uploading faster. You can whatever you want really, i will gladly take it all ( even a "it sucks" ). Thank you for reading my story and this also.  
> I will stop bothering you now ( i talk a lot sorry).  
> Thank you.  
> Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

“And with that?”

 

“A black coffee, please.”

 

“Right away.”

 

Seungcheol scribbled the order on his notebook, tear apart the little paper and passed it to the kitchen. He then stood against the counter, trying to help Wonwoo with the take-away orders.

It was now three weeks that he had the encounter with the weird flirty man and he didn't have any news of him. Not that he wanted to, but the man was so adamant about having his number that he thought he would receive at least one message telling him something like “I was joking, who want to be with you?”. He was prepared to receive a rude comment that will surely make him self-conscious for a while, but nothing was send to him and he was sure that he gave the man his number correctly despite the tiredness.

Even if Seungcheol didn't thought about it everyday, too busy with his exams, he was intrigued by the man's antics.

“Seungcheol, I need you on the table 4.”

He sighed, “Right away.”

 

 

After a long day of work Seungcheol, who finally took his car off of the apartement's parking, bid his goodbyes to his coworkers and got back to his flat. As he got home tiredly, a loud bark could be heard. Seungcheol froze a little before remembering that the bark was just his precious and magnificent dog. He could blame himself for not recalling his dog, but he could also tell that it was not his fault but his ex fault when he demand to have their (his, definitely his) dog for one month before moving out to Canada (Don't even ask why, he didn't even knew himself).

Yes, he would tell that to himself as an excuse.

 

“Hey, Coups! How was today? Did you have fun?” he petted the dog who bark again happily.

Seungcheol laughed “Good dog! You know I love you right? Tomorrow morning we're going for a walk, okay? You can't stay home like a cat, could you?” the dog seemed to understand as he jumped on his master, always looking more happy than anything.

 

Seungcheol laughed again, letting his pet hovering him a couple of minutes before getting up. He walked to the bathroom, his dog following him, and begun to undress himself, thinking about taking a bath even when he couldn't afford it. His dog just seated near the sink waiting for his master to step out of the bathroom to follow him. Seungcheol, as ever, took a quick shower before stepping out of the bathtub and then out of the bathroom, Coups still following him, he went to his cozy bedroom. After putting his pyjama on he took his phone from his bag and lay on his bed, scrolling through randoms informations. It was when he decided to put his phone away that this one ringed, signiling him that he hed a income message.

 

_+822713..._

**Hey.**

                                                                                                                                                                        _You._

**_Hey?_ **

_+822713..._

**It's me, Lee Jihoon. The guy at restaurant.**

 

_You._

**From three weeks ago?**

_+822713..._

**Yes.**

_You._

**Ah.**

He took a minute to put a name for the new number.

 

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Sorry, I wanted to message you before but I had suddenly a lot of work.**

_You._

**Okay.**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**You're cold. Something happened?**

 

 _Why do you worry about it?_ , Seungcheol thought.

 _You_.

**I didn't expected you to message me.**

_Creppy restaurant man!_

**I told you that I will. I wasn't joking, if I wanted too, I would have insisted that you takes my number and then when you decide to message me I would be mean to you. That clearly not my intention here.**

 

_...That's kind of true...but I don't want to admit it._

 

_You._

**Hm. That's easy for you to tell that. You're not the one who got a message after 3 weeks of nothing.**

 

_Creppy restaurant man!_

**I gave you my card with my personal and office number on it.**

_You._

**You have answers on everything.**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Not on everything, no.**

_You._

**Did you know that you can be annoying?**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Anyways, I didn't start a conversation to fight with you.**

_You._

**…**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**What's with the dotes?**

_You._

**Nothing. Why did you message for?**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Right. Tommorrow is Sartuday.**

_You._

**...Yes?**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Do you work?**

_You._

**No? Why? Do you plan to go at the restaurant again, at the same time? I warn you, nobody gonna stay for you. You've been lucky with me.**

 

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**No I do not plan to.**

_You._

**So why do you ask?**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**…? Seriously? It's obivious.**

**I want to ask you on a date.**

_You._

**Lol**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**…?**

_You._

**...Wait, you were serious about...All the things you said at the restaurant...and the date?**

 

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Of course.**

 

 _Shit_ , Seungcheol thought.

_You._

**…**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**It's that a yes or a no?**

 

It took three minutes for Seungcheol to answer.

_You._

**I can't.**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**You can't?**

_You._

**Yes, I have to go for a run with my dog. It's been a while...**

 

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**We could do it together, then. I love dogs, even if I am more of a cat person.**

_You._

**But**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**But?**

**Look I really want to have this date. I'm tired from work and I assume that you are too with both college and part-time job. It's been a while since I had, we, fun. Give more on reason to not accept my date offer and I will leave you alone. But don't this idea seems appeling to you?**

 

_You._

**...Okay! But if he doen't go well I can stop talking to you right away.**

 

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Of course. Call it a date then. Can you give me your address, I don't remember where you exactly live.**

 

_You._

**Right.**

It took Seungcheol four minutes to give him the address by message.

 

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Okay. Thank you. I will be there by 10:30 a.m. If it's okay with you?**

 

_You._

**Okay then, 10:30 a.m. ,if you late I can also not open the door for you.**

 

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**I will not be late, don't worry.**

**Talking about late, you should sleep.**

_You._

**I was planning too.**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Goodnight then!**

**Dream of me! ;)**

_You._

**Oh! Suddenly I'm awake!**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Go to sleep Seungcheol, I don't want you to be tired.**

_You._

**...Goodnight.**

_Creepy restaurant man!_

**Goodnight to you, too.**

 

It took Seungcheol five minutes to change the name on his phone as “Lee Jihoon” before slepping.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Sorry, I'm late again with this 6th chapter, I will explain everything at the end of the chapter. For now, please enjoy!

Seungcheol woke up the next day at 7:30 a.m .

He was now used to this hectic rhythm that deprived him for sleeping too late (too late being 8:40 a.m.), even when he was a child he couldn't sleep till noon. “Always scheduled, always scheduled.” Seungcheol thought.

As he get up, without waking his dog who was still sleeping, he shower, eat and dress up quickly. He tried to improve a little his way of dressing for the date by wearing his favorite jeans and a warm brown sweater that make him look good, because it's still a date and looking good is always good for his self-esteem. Of course. Not because the man, Jihoon, looked handsome and that he wanted to prove that he can also be like that. Of course not.

When he end all of his preparation he looked at the clock not surprised to see it pointing near 8:20 a.m. , he sighed.

“Always scheduled, always scheduled” he repeated trough his mind. His dog then woke up and he quietly walked to him, begging in front of his feet in wait for some food that he was sure his master going to give him.

 

Seungcheol, regaining a happy mood, laughed at his dog “Okay, Okay, I'm gonna give you something just wait a little.” 

 

The dog perked his head a little more and wagged his tail, happy but to much sleepy to bark.

After giving his dog some food, he sat on his couch, planning to watch a random tv programs waiting for 10:30 a.m. After some time his dog joined him, sitting on his lap as he stroked him. It was 10:25 a.m. When he heard someone knocking on his door as he was still cuddling with his precious dog. While he was opening the door his dog, not used to people coming, hide himself on the couch. Seungcheol coul laugh if he wasn't this nervous. Because after all, a date is a date and he couldn't even recall when the last time was, furthermore a date that he didn't set up himself but that was proposed to him (forced).

 

When the door was finally wide open he could see that his date, he cringed, was smiling at him. Seungcheol didn't react first as he was too busy staring at the man. As the man could be handsome with a suit and a straight face he could also be...cute?  He was wearing a big grey hooded jacket, a black suit trousers shaped in a tight way with black snickers. In addition with his blond head mostly hidden by his hood and his height...Seriously this was so cute. But he was also handsome. Could you be both, Seungcheol thought, Cutie-handsome?

 

“Seungcheol, you passing out again.” Jihoon said as he enter the flat on his own will with a bag on his hand.

 

“...Make yourself at home, of course...” Seungcheol said disenchanted.

 

“Thank you” the man answered not disturbed “I bought us hot drinks”“Don't want it, thanks” Seungcheol pouted.

 

“It' a hot chocolate with caramel and whipped cream on top of it.” clarified Jihoon.

 

“...Okay, I'm in thank you” he said at the man gave him his drink. He took a long sip, enjoying the warm he felt just from it. “What did you take for you?”

 

“Tea, just an earl grey tea.”

 

“You don't like Chocolate?”

 

“I do, I do, I just wanted to have tea today.” he answered.

 

“Okay then.”

 

After that they were silent for some minutes, enjoying their drinks, before they hear a little noise akin to a dog whining. Jihoon turned his head to saw that the dog Seungcheol was talking about yesterday was this one. He couldn't see all of his body, hide with the couch, but his head was peeking out in a sad way. He seemed to beg for some attention especially from his master who was, by the look of it, in his own world. Jihoon decided to intervene.

 

“So it's your dog, right?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Your dog.” Jihoon said trying and succeeding in “waking up” Seungcheol.

 

“Oh! Yes, that's Coups.” He beamed, walk to his dog and pet and him.

 

“Coups?”

 

“Yes Coups.”

 

They were a moment a silence. Jihoon wanted to laugh so much. Coups. Okay. 

 

“What a-a...pretty name!” he tried to say.

 

Seungcheol smiled widely at that “I know right! My ex didn't want to call him like that, saying that it was ugly and strange for a dog. Silly, right? Coups is a beautiful name, I'm happy that someone else recognize it!”

 

“...Right.” Jihoon felt bad now. Well, after all Coups is a weird name but not ugly just...original, yes original.

 

 

“Do you to pet him, he's really gentle so he would let you but he's kinda of shy first.” Seungcheol explained. 

 

Jihoon nodded. He put his finished drink on the table and approach both Seungcheol and the dog. At first he was nervous, it wouldn't be the first time that he met a pet but that was long time ago so it was afraid that he, maybe, lost that touch that put pet in a comfort spot. Seungcheol took his hand by the wrist and let his dog sniff it. First the dog was cautious but after a long time he finally let himself be pet by Jihoon. So Jihoon did it, extremely happy even if he didn't show it, and stoked eagerly the dog's ears. He looked at Seungcheol who also looked at him with a happy smile on his face that Jihoon copied.

 

“Can I?” Jihoon whispered at Seungcheol. Seungcheol nodded and Jihoon let himself slide on the couch, never stopping the strokes that Coups seemed to genuinely enjoy. As Coups seat on the man's lap, Seungcheol smiled. It was a happy scene to see your dog finally playing with someone else that his friend or himself as he was to shy to even play with an other dog.

As Seungcheol was admiring this scenery he suddenly felt his phone ringing. Jihoon turned his head to him, sending a questioning glance.

 

“Ugh...I have to take that, can you play with Coups till I finish the phone call?”

 

“Of course. Go.” He reassured Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol then left in another room living Jihoon and Coups alone. The only noise that could be heard was the dog's one, pleased by all the attention he was given.

 

“So buddy” Jihoon begun “Your name is Coups?” the dog did a long keening sound “I know I'm sorry, it's your master fault not mine” Coups seemed to agree “Well if you to know my opinion, at the end I think it suited you.”

 

He stop talking for a moment.

 

“So who's Seungcheol's ex, Coupsie?” the dog didn't do any noise “What do I have to worry?” Coups, like he understand all of his words, shook his head. “Oh. Great, I thought I had to something about it, but I don't have to worry right?” he asked again “It will be bad if I had to worry about that, I couldn't do that now...Seungcheol seem to be still on his guard with me...You will help me changing that?” Coups barked happily. “Good boy!” 

 

It was at this moment that Seungcheol came back. When he did he looked at Jihoon and his dog, then at the clock who now displayed that he was already 11:30 a.m.

 

“Hey, can we go out now I still need to take Coupsie to a walk.”

 

Jihoon and his dog turned their head as the heard his voice “Of course, then we can directly eat somewhere near from there.”

 

“...Uh...I don't if...” Seungcheol stuttered.

 

“Come on, it's still our date right, we didn't do anything yet!”

 

“...I guess we could then...”Seungcheol sighed, letting this argument to be granted by the man.

 

“Then let's go.” Jihoon said as he got up with Coups off the couch.

 

Seungcheol, before going, put a leach on Coups neck and then take a bag to take all the thing he thought he need in it. Jihoon waited patiently and even decided to take the leash when Seungcheol was putting his shoes on. As they were all ready, Jihoon put a hand on the and of Seungcheol back leading him off of the flat as it was his.

 

“Do you do that often?” Seungcheol asked annoyed

 

“Do what?” 

 

“Put your hands on people's body randomly and claim ownership on others flats.”

 

“Only yours, babe.” the cheeky Jihoon was back.

 

“Don't call me babe.” He sighed.

 

“Oh, you don't like it? Maybe hubby, honey, Sugar Bun?”

 

“What about Seungcheol?”

 

“Okay, baby.” Seungcheol was about to answer back but Coups barked happily, he seemed to enjoy the conversation they were having. Both of them smiled.

 

 

Seungcheol was now less annoyed, more happy “Let's go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my 6th chapter!   
> I want to apologize because from now on my chapters will not be posted at this frequency.  
> Soon, I will return to high school and in my senoir year, so I will have a lot of exams. I will still continue this story when I can.   
> ...So, yeah!   
> Have a good day or evening and I wish you acheive everything you're fighting for!   
> Bye Bye!!!


End file.
